


Twouble maker

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: In which Ron finds two toddlers in their living room





	Twouble maker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: You have got to see this  
> Word count: 237
> 
> Thanks to Jay (Ana-Iliad) for the beta work!

"Hermione!"

She lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and put her cup on the kitchen table. The panic in Ron's voice made her suspect an oncoming crisis.

"You have got to see this."

She stood beside him and froze. There were two toddlers in their living room standing on a pool of clothes: if their hair and eyes weren't enough indication, the Auror reds and the Unspeakable blacks gave her a fair idea of who they were.

"Harry?" 

The lower lip of the black-haired boy quivered, but he visibly controlled his fear.

"M'ione, we're 'n twouble." 

"What happened?"

He sniffed, fighting back tears. The blond boy grabbed Harry's too large t-shirt in silent support, the other hand lifted to his nose to stick in a finger.

"I was scared," Harry wailed.

"Yes, but before that," Ron pressed. Harry cried louder in response.

"Ron, you're  _ not _ helping!" She crouched down to be at their level, surprised as Draco leaned closer and hugged Harry trying to calm him down.

"Have you seen them? They have shrunk!"

"Calm down, Ron. It's ok, Harry," she said with all the calm she could muster, "So you were scared and brought both of you here?"

"Yeah."

"What happened before that?"

"We were looking for an art- an artefact," Draco said with clear speech, "I startled, and it fell."

"Oh."

"Because he kissed me," Draco pointed out.

"Oh boy," Ron muttered.


End file.
